Will you rule with me?
by completecullen
Summary: You've read story about Bella being a witch and then twilight going on,yes, but the twist is that she is not the only witch. ExB A xJ EmxR CxEs.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Story. The polt was bugging my mind.**

**summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are daughter of the King and Queen of Mythical worlds world and the rulers of Witch world. What happens when they meet three eye-candy vampires in the infamous town of Forks. sparks fly.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Are we moving or not?" I questioned my sisters. I, Alice and Rosalie are witches, not normal witches but the three rulers of the witch world. Of course we are immortal and have lived some 500 or so years…Are parents are the actual Queen and King of the Mythical world, yes you heard right not witch world but Mythical world.

To get the points straight they have assigned leaders to each world and only they ever meet them like the witch world my sisters and me are there, of vampire world Aro, Marcus and Caius are there( They are fun to scare as we still being princesses can order them) of shape-shifter world Cron, Set and Alta are there, of werewolf world Dan, Hod and Amy are there, and many more.

We ( My sisters and I) don't live in castles like others, we roam around and live in big houses enough to entertain any guests. Now we are moving to Forks, Washington.

"Wait belly-bellie" Alice chimed. I don't know how we are triplets and completely opposite. Alice is short pixy-like and adores shopping, have tons of energy and never walks she always bounces. Rose is practical, mature, likes to shop (much to my dismay) but is are Ice Queen and very protective. I on the other hand loves my music room, my library and my peace. Compared to my sisters I'm very plain (Though they complain about me not seeing myself clearly….and that doesn't even makes sense.)

None of us are mated….. yet.

"Wait up Pixy" Rose answered from her room as we descended downstairs.

"Oh this is go…." The Pixies voice faded as an vision enveloped her.

Being triplets we can communicate in our heads but I blocked Alice, if it would be Important she'll tell us. Now here comes are powers. We all have sponge, meaning we can absorb powers but three of us have each special power we cannot absorb. Alice is a psychic, I have a shield and rose can turn into steel .

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Alice jumped up and down. "Forks is going to be interesting" I don't know why but I did agreed and so did Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm writing a supernatural human life also and that will be my 1st priority. This plot was bugging me so I had to get it updates will not be as usual as in a supernatural human life but I'll post. Thank you and review that will encourage me to post fast.<strong>

**-cc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 In Detail**

**BPOV**

Forks a town or utensil, I can't tell. Can you? No. Exactly where my point lies this little has to know everything about each other even a broken nail is a gossip here, and so were my sisters complains.

"Bella" They wailed."Please shield our minds"

"Can't you block their thoughts " I answered back sometimes they can be soo… stupid and as a result they shut up and that was until…..

….until they saw the house I had brought them. See I may not like people spending money on me but I like spending money on them.

Alice and Rose screamed like maniacs, Why not? Even I would have screamed I had not only brought it… or well built it. The house was four storey building with three basements. Yes three, The first one is for rose a car parking, well Posh car parking were all her BMW"s, Audi's, Lamborghini's, Mercedes, Porsche's, Ferrari's, Cadillac's etc's etc' second one is Alice's wardrobe, Yes she needs a big wardrobe, for shoes a different section and so goes for dresses, skirts, tops, garments…and the list go on and on. So no one has a closet attached to room but sure everyone have a stair case through a door of their door down to the second basement. I know call her a maniac even I call that ball of energy my sister. third is my library and music room. I read all kinds of novels, my favorite Wuthering heights, Pride and Prejudice and Romeo and Juliet. I play all kinds of instruments but my personal favorite is harp. Now the rest of the house. The ground floor is the lounge, dining area(not that we eat), Bar(drinking is in McCartney sisters) and kitchen. The first floor is Alice's, The second Rose's and the third is mine. Now comes the roof that has a swimming pool.

After an hour of searching and babbling we all sat in the lounge calling mom and dad.

"Hey dad! Hey Mom!" We greeted on the Phone which was on speaker.

" Hey kids" Our Parents greeted. "Hi Sis" Our brother's Colin and Caleb greeted. Yes we three(Me, Al and Rose) are not the only children of Our parents.(Our Dad's name is Ouronous and mom's is Mariesa ).We have two overprotective older brother's Caleb and Colin, They also ruled with us but then chose to settle "up" when they got married and had kids. Caled married a mermaid Zenezoe and have three kids, A boy Daniel Colin and two twin girls Lizelle Isabella and Bebette Rosalie. On the other hand Colin married werewolf Angelika and have three kids, A daughter Lydia Alice and two twin sons Andrew Caleb and William Ouronous .

There is a creepy thing in our mates that after the first kiss they turn into us, that is Gods. Yes, we are gods but you heard me saying witches. There are only a few Gods those are my family and it will continue like that only I referred to witches because we rule that world.

" Okay Bye, we have to get ready for forks high' I didn't even notice that the phone call has ended and and alice was bouncing up and down. Forks high.

_**The complicity in life makes it hard and worth living as it wasn't there we would not know the price of things we acquired and will only realize and regret it when they are gone.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So here goes your 2nd chapter. Chapters will be up every Monday. Feel free to review. If you may thought of those lines in bold, Italics and underlined at the end of the chapter they are just some Quotes I write. The supernatural human life chapter will be up on Wednesday or thursday.<strong>

**-cc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I love accidents **

**EPOV**

"Come on Dude, get in the car" My dear brother Emmett screamed at me to get in the Volvo, but as it's the first day they won't even let us get late. Why? Even I don't know, but it's better not to bet against Emmett. I can read minds, Jazz (Jasper) can read and manipulate emotions and Emmett has good or bad feelings, meaning he can tell whether a thing will end in good or bad. He has a "Good" Feeling. For what? Again I don't know, and I hate not knowing things I mean I'm a mind reader it will be a shame for not knowing things. Won't it? And on the top of it, how can Forks High be good? But as I said better not to bet against Emmett.

I got into the driver's seat said bye to mom (Esme) and dad (Carlise) and drove towards "Forks stupid good feelings high school". I personally like that name it removes the subject from the town named on a utensil to stupid words in front of it.

"Why's our Eddie boy so annoyed?" Jazz asked and I scowled at my "Eddie boy" name.

"_Edward" _I said emphasizing on my name and talking in third person " Is annoyed because he can't know why are _Emmy_ and _Jazzy_ " I took their pet names " are so happy about the forks high thing as they'll again- well Edward will again have to listen to annoying teenage minds and Jasper will have to feel annoying emotions" I finished, felling proud that o shut them up for rest of the ride, But they burst out laughing. I spoke to soon- well thought to soon.

" Did…..Did …you just….sa…..said that….in third …..person." Emmett said between laughter what is the big deal? But then Jazz was not able to handle the laugh waves towards him that he spread it into the whole car. We all started laughing like maniacs and I lost the control on the wheel and dumped the BMW in front of us. We all halt to stop laughing. The first thing that came into mine and Jazz mind was shit but Emmett whistled seeing the drop-dead blond that got out of the driver's seat with an angry expression on her face. I hit the back of Emmett's head and we all got out and so did a Jet black haired pixie from the shotgun and gorgeous brunette from the back seat.

"We are-" I was going to apologize to the three of them without taking my eyes of the brunette who had a varied expression on her face as she held the blonds' hand who like she was ready to rip my head apart, I internally smirked I'd love to see her try, but as usual Emmett cut me off.

"We are" Emmett said "Emmet, Jasper and Edward. Can I get your number gorgeous?" He asked to the Blond using his irresistible vampire charm, I saw the brunette loosed her hold on the blond smirking and nodded to the pixie as she moved away from the blond.

"Do you stupid thing know the cost of this car and if you don't know how to drive why do you bother" She screamed _into _my face making me cringe back. This human have some scaring shit dude. "And you" She turned towards Emmett and kicked him in his guts doubled over pain. "I guess you got my number" She hissed and walked back to her car and bent down in front of it to check the damage. I noticed that the pixie and Jazz were standing in a corner staring- I would have called glaring if their eyes weren't soft and filled with an unnamed emotion to me- into each other's eyes. I saw the brunette also looking at them.

"The bumper and the lights are only damaged" The blond told to the brunette as she looked towards the Blond who nodded in return and then she looked towards the pixie who broke the staring contest from my brother and nodded to the brunette again. What was that? And then like a lightening I realized that I can't read their minds. How is that possible? And then I noticed them clearly they were too beautiful to be human. What can they be? I can listen to their heart beats. They smell heavenly but not edible or well drinkable to vampires.

"We are very sorry for the damage caused to your car by Edward and some stupid things said by my brother Emmett. We'll pay for the damage and Emmett and Edward will apologize." Jazz said. How dare he. I was going to apologize first when this stupid Emmett commented and now Jasper is showing chivalry. Fine he'll only pay.

" Well I'm sorry, Jasper will sure pay" I said internally smirking as Emmett mumbled his apology. And as if on the spot the pixie the read my mind she spoke.

"No it's all fine, Jasper you don't need to pay. We'll bring my Porsche tomorrow and Rosalie" She mentioned to the blonde "will be able to fix the car easily"

"But I want to alice" Jazz insisted. Okay so now only the gorgeous brunette is unnamed.

" Don't worry Jasper, it's fine" Alice talked the brunette and Rosalie went into the car and this time the brunette took the shotgun.

"I'm taking the shotgun, Alice" The brunette called.

"This is not done, Bella" Alice said as she slid into the backseat but not without waving bye to jasper who with a lot more enthusiastically waved back.

The brunette is Bella, the name suites her Beautiful. My Bella(beautiful) Bella.

**I officially love Accidents.**

**BPOV( this will be repetition of the accident in Bella point of view, Please read it will make you understand better all the smirks and telepathic communications the girls had during the "accident")**

We finally decided to take Rose's BMW and Alice taking the shotgun after a fight of 45mins. Sometimes having siblings is not a good thing. Rose pulled the car out the _Posh_ garage and we headed towards the Forks high.

"Oh I love this song" Alice said as poker face my Lady Gaga came on the radio and we all stated singing.

Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah<p>

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
>Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)<br>Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Can't read my,<br>Can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(she's got to love nobody)  
>Can't read my<br>Can't read my  
>No he can't read my poker face<br>(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<p>

_[Chorus]_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<p>

I won't tell you that I love you  
>Kiss or hug you<br>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<br>Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<p>

_[Chorus x3]_

_[x3]_  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-<p>

The song was cut off as a Volvo which was radiating laughing waves bumped into the BMW. Rosalie was furious, oh boy the vampires in the Volvo beware. I prayed for them as we got out the car.

"We are-"the bronze haired Adonis tried to apologize but the darks haired muscle man cut him off.

"Adonis? Bella" Alice questioned me in mind. I hate triplets connection. Why does alice have to joke when I'm trying to hold back Rose from murdering the Adonis because of his thoughts, when the Muscle man spoke.

"We are Emmet, Jasper and Edward. Can I get your number gorgeous?" Emmett asked Rose as I loosed my drip on rose, nodding to Alice, who like me thought "you should have not said that, dude. Now you have to face the wrath of Rosalie. And here the hell breaks loose…. "

"Don't be harsher, they are just vampires" I thought Rose, who slightly nodded. While rose was scaring the shit out of Edward and Emmett I saw Alice and Jasper staring lovingly into each other's eyes. I saw Edward also looking at them. Awwwwww… I thought to Rose.

"The bumper and the lights are only damaged" Rose told me.

"It's not a big deal you'll do it on your own." I thought to rose who nodded in return and thought "Alice?" as Alice broke her staring to look at us "Ready to go Love Lady?" Rose and I thought to us as Alice dreamily nodded.

While Jasper and Alice were exchanging pleasantries I read Edward's mind. A nice commentator he will be. It took a while for Alice and Jasper to finish as I got into the Shotgun and gave Edward my name.

**I officially love accidents.**

_**We should not regret our decisions or mistakes even before we get their outcome which cannot be always right or be wrong that also depends on our fate which directs our lives.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was late but I had an emergency and had to go outside the state. sorry I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**-cc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Frustrated**

**BPOV**

We 'finally' reached Forks High School, Edward's car behind us. Well I guess Forks got to be more fun than we thought earlier. As we got out of the car I thought to Alice.

_Hey love girl do you think that your lover boy will be in your classes. I smirked_

_You know Al I was thinking the same. Rose thought and smirked the same_

_Oh shut up you both, why are you asking me " Adonis" and "Babe can I have your number?"_ Alice thinks in a Oh-puh-lease

_OH please hah Al at least he have guts to ask " Jazzy" Just stares. Rosae thought mockingly shrugging_

_I agree with Rose I thought nodding_

_Oh Please Bell, your one was desperate to know your name. Alice smirked_

_If you heard that, then you must have heard Bella (Beautiful) Bella. I proudly thought_

_NO I guess I heard "MY" Bella (beautiful) Bel_l_a._ Rosalie smirks

_Shut up Rose I scowled _

_Oh why shut up now Bella_Alice tease

And that was where Edwards thoughts caught my mind _" Bella gives a teasing smirk to Alice and Rosalie does the same and then Alice passes a Oh-puh-lease look to them which Rosalie mockingly shrugs to which Bella gives appeasing nod and then Alice smirks at Bella to which she seems proud and then Rosalie smirks and Bella scowls to which Alice teasingly looks and then as if they heard my thoughts they stopped. WTF?"_ I almost laughed out loud because of what Edward thought and so in the same positions were my companions, but I quickly sobered up.

_You heard it. Great now they think we're stupid_ I thought to which. Alice and Rose nodded as we headed into the buildings, still giggling.

**EPOV**

After their exchange, strange I might add. All three of them went in the building. As we three stupidly stared at their retarding figures utterly shocked and confused, when Jasper concluded

"They're not human"

"We know" Emmett and I muttered until a thought stuck Emmett.

"That was my GOOD FEELING" We stared at Emmett in shock, had he just realized it, stupid mutt, but my priority was that exchange between those three I hate not being able to read their thoughts. There was only emotion to describe how I was feeling.

Frustrated.

_**Even though your feeling come from your heart they can't control your mind**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hey I hope you like this chapter. REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 Whipped **

"_That was my GOOD FEELING" We stared at Emmett in shock, had he just realized it, stupid mutt, but my priority was that exchange between those three I hate not being able to read their thoughts. There was only emotion to describe how I was feeling._

_Frustrated. _

**Jasper POV**

I love Alice. OH MY GOD! Did I just think that?I mean I just met her _TODAY. _

But Jasper you just can't ignore that kind of current or electricity or spark or whatever and Jasper you don't even know what she is. Do you?

Well but she's nice an Angel maybe.

But what if she's not? What if she's devil?

But she looks so beautiful she'll have to be an angel. And I love her.

Think of the facts first Jasper.

"Oh god Jazz, were you just arguing with yourself. You so whipped man" Edward said obviously hearing me argue with myself. Wait. Was I just arguing with myself? God I'm so whipped. With a sigh I entered Forks High School.

**Alice POV**

_*giggle* _OH GOD I LOVE JASPER _*A dreamy sigh* _and icing on the cake HE LOVES ME BACK _*A bigger dreamy sigh* _

"Alice McCartney. Answer" The teacher said breaking me out of my thoughts. I quickly searched his head for the question. Of course I'll know the answer so why search for it.

"1845" I answered.

"Fine, eyes on the board, class" our history teacher Mr. Short said. I almost snorted you are asking a question of history to a person who's lived in it. But I'm here listening to his stupid lecture when I should be with my mate declaring our undying love. Yes Jasper's my mate, my heart, my love of life. Okay I'll not overreact I rarely know him and I love him but isn't it a love at first sight? Yes. Awwww… So romantic.

_Gag Gag _My dear sisters thought to me. I just ignored them and danced out of the class.

_Yeh! *Snort*Danced out of the class_ Bella thought thinking it was funny, but IT WASN'T.

_Enough guys' bye_ I thought blocking them out. It's so nice to have your mind to yourself.

"Alice" I heard Jasper call. He was leaning against the wall out of my world history class. Awwww…so romantic.

_Here Alice goes again_ Rose thought. Didn't I just block them? I shrugged. Maybe I forget things when I see _him_.

_Oh and Alice before you block me out again I'll say it 'don't scare the poor guy away' And_ again I blocked them out. Taking a deep breath I thought 'Don't scare him away Alice, Don't scare him away' I could picture my sister's laughing at me even I blocked them out. You are so whipped Alice, so whipped.

**Jasper POV**

"Alice" Someone called her as she came out of her world history class-well danced out of her world history class. She turned back and walked- well skipped or jumped or danced or glided. Pick your choice I don't know how a human has so much energy.

She's not a human Jazz.

So even I'm not a human.

Great I was arguing with myself again. This girl has me head over heels for her.

"Hi Jazz. How are you? Whatcha' want?" She asked

"Hey Alice, I'm fine. What will I want?" I answered. She looked confused for a moment, which looked adorable I might add, and then she smiled like she heard my thoughts.

"You called me silly" She said. What I called her? Was that someone me? YES. I'm so whipped. I don't know what's with that sentence today but Yeh…now what to tell her?

"Will you and your family sit with mine today?" Score.I found a reason without sounding like a stalker.

"Of course Jazzy. We'll sit with you" and with that she _kissed_ my jaw and walked away. Once more please, _she_ _kissed my jaw. One last time, ALICE MCCARTNEY KISSED_ my jaw and walked away. I wanted to jump up and down but maintained my composer as Edward walked by muttering "whipped".

YAY!

**EMMETT POV**

You see my good feelings are always good. Something different happened today me, I felt bad. I mean really I Emmett Cullen feels bad and for what? For misbehaving with Rosalie. See, Even I'm surprised. I guess I should apologize. There I go again. I Emmett Cullen apologize. Again I don't know what's wrong with me. I sighed. Why is that girl making me feel so bad?

I was going over my thoughts I heard a chair next to me move and someone sit on it, from the scent only I knew it was Rosalie.

"I'm sorry" I said keeping my head down, embarrassed. Then I felt Rose put hand on my shoulder and whisper.

" Hey I thought you were a jokester, and I forgive you, come on now Mrs. Camblet gave us a free period, let's play 20 questions."

**Rosalie POV**

God! I'm turning soft! I Rosalie Lillian Hale McCartney did you just forgive Emmett? I mean did I forgive him without making him be my slave or being a bitch to him, I don't know how but as I saw his embarrassed face the soft me came out.

_WOW! I did not know that Rosalie had a heart-_ I blocked my sisters and turned my attention to Emmett.

"Okay I'll go first" He said tapping his fingers on his chin

"Fav. Colour?"

"Red. Yours?'

"Blue or the ice blue or whatever is your eye's color. Fav. Flower?"

"Rose. Fav. Sport?"

"Baseball. Yours?"

"Same" And soon Emmett was only asking questions and I was answering when the bell rang Emmett grabbed my hand as we both looked down towards our joined hands and then looked up smiling at each other as we felt a sensation, a right sensation, when one word came to mine and Emmet's mind

Whipped.

**3****rd**** persons POV **

It was lunch break when Edward and Bella entered the lunch room at the same time, their hands brushed together for merely a second but both of them felt the spark, vibrant but gentle, strong but in a loving way when Edward decided to ask-

"Why don't you and your family sit with ours today?"

"Sure" Bella answered as Edward led her to their table to find Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper already sitting there. That was when a light bulb on Alice's head turned vibrant yellow.

"Oh, guys we met in an accident so we did not get a chance to formally introduce ourselves, let's do it now" Alice bounced as Jasper put a calming had on her shoulder and she calmly leaned into his touch.

_WOW _Alice's sisters thought in wonder.

"Fine with me" Bella said as Edward pulled a chair out for her on which she sat smiling at the gentleman as everyone else nodded.

"Isabella Marie swan McCartney"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"Mary Alice Brandon McCartney"

"Jasper David Whitlock Cullen"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCartney"

"Emmett Ryan McCarty Cullen"

As they introduced themselves everyone heard but no one mentioned a gossip girl whispered to another person "you know those McCartney Sisters and Cullen brothers are like Together like together together "

"Whipped" was the only word they thought at that time.

_**A gentle but vibrant, strong but right spark can only give so much happiness in moment that can't compare to an eternity because at that moment only you found your love who started your enternity**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm BACK! I'm so sorry I was out of country and I just came back yesterday and those who think that I left the half written story NO I plan on finishing IT. No matter how much time it takes. I apologize again. This chapter was mainly EmxR andAxJ chapter, much more of drama next chapter as they meet Carlisle and Esme.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 RECOGNISING THE PARENTS**

_As they introduced themselves everyone heard but no one mentioned a gossip girl whispered to another person "you know those McCartney Sisters and Cullen brothers are like Together like together together "_

"_Whipped" was the only word they thought at that time._

**BPOV**

I really don't know how did I ended here but, Yeah! Who the hell am I to argue?

_Exactly_Rose thought.

We are here, standing beside _their_car when the school has ended and _they__are_inviting _us_ to _their_ house to meet _their_parents. And by all "they" and "Their" I mean Cullens. EEEEEP!

_Yeah __I __know __how __romanti c__awwww__…__._Alice thought. She is now officially in love with Jasper Cullen so is he with her. I'm happy for her but it can get a little irritating when she is going all "Awwww … So romantic" in her mind.

_A __little .__Wow __Bells __you __are __really __patient._Rosalie thought.

_Ohh __Just __stop __it __Rosalie __at __least __I __confess __that __I__'__m __in __love,__not __like __you __and __Bella __who __know __that __you __are __in __love __but __Noo__… __Big __ego __ stands i__n __way_. Alice thought

_Ali,__confessing __your __love __for__ "__Jazzy__" __to __u s__won__'__t __help __but __confessing __to __him __will __sure __do_I thought

_And __my __ego __is __not __in __way,__did __you __not __notice __that __I __went __soft __on __him _Rose thought.

_Yeah __but-_Alice's thoughts were cut short when jasper asked "So does 5 sounds good to you all?"

"Yeah" Alice answered casually but in her she was like _Oh__My__Gracious__God! __Just __3__hrs.__to __get __ready __and __choose __outfits __and __shower __and __do __hair __and __make__up __and __selecting __shoes __and __accessories __OMG!__OMG!__OMG!__OMG!__How __will __we __do __it? _And she started going all crazy as rose and I starting rubbing cirles on her back.

"Just give us directions" Rose said.

"It's located on the outskirts of the town so why don't we pick you up?" Emmett asked

"Okay sure" I said. As Rose and Alice said Bye to Emmett and Jasper I turned to Edward fitting my hand into his, it fitted into his perfectly like a missing piece of puzzle, I never believed in soul mates rubbish but if my connection with Edward is that I simply love it.

" I'll see you soon" Edward whispered in my ear making a shiver run down my spine.

"Exactly just 3 hrs. I'll miss you" I said looking directly into his yellow eyes as he looked into mine. I never knew that "eyes are the window to a person's soul" was such a real saying. I was stunned seeing all his emotions happiness, relishing, satisfaction of finally finding someone with love were floating into his pool of orbs that people call eyes. I could see that was also seeing the same in mine. He kissed my forehead letting his lips linger there a second and saying "I'll miss you too" I could feel his breath on my skin. I kissed his cheek mumbling my goodbye as I got in the car from his arms immediately missing the warmth of his body. I sighed as I leaned in the leather seat of Rose's car.

_We __are __acting __like __love__sick __teenagers_All three of us thought together and burst out laughing.

"So girlie's "Rose started "Love, huh?"

"Exactly" Alice answered "God aren't you both nervous about meeting their parents?" Alice asked as all three of us froze for a moment as that thought came to us and as we realized that the hell broke out

"What will I wear?" "What if I trip?" "What if they don't like us?" "Will they be overly protective or judgmental type?" "What if they did not like the concept of 'three mates for three brothers?' " "What if they did not like what we are?" "If they don't like us ,will the boys also not like us?" These and more questions were floating in the car and all of us were a nervous wreck. We've never been so nervous in our whole life that we are now. I took a deep breath and so did my companions and got out of the car and walked towards our house.

To say we were shocked to see who were standing there was an understatement of the century…..

**EPOV**

As the girls took off in their car all three of us stood there following the car with our gazes until it disappeared. We signed and stood their deep in our thoughts until Emmett broke the peaceful silence.

"Rosalie's hot" Jasper and I looked at him as if he was a stupid person-who he was, we fell in love and all he have to say is that Rosalie is hot.

"Stop looking at me like that I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight" He nodded to himself in conformation and now we looked at him in amazement.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Now we have to hunt because I want my eyes perfect amber and you guys have to help me set the backyard and cover it with flowers, rose petals to be exact then I need a stereo system which will play a beautiful violin piece Edward you choose it. Then I also want a ruby necklace which is surrounded by diamonds and…." Emmett continued. Wow. He has it all planed.

**2 hrs later**

Everything was perfectly planed. Emmett have hunted and brought the necklace I've selected the violin piece Jasper have brought the rose petals and lights and now we're hanging the lights and spreading the petals and lighting the candles and by we I mean Jasper and I because for last half an hour Emmett is debating on what to wear.

"What do you think Edward, how did Emmett know all the favorites of Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

"He played 20 questions with her" I answered

"How original"

"Exactly. So when do you think you'll ask Alice?"

"I don't know, dude. I'll follow her to the end of the world. But before asking her I'll sure take her to at least one date"

"Yeah same with me. I also love Bella but I really want to know her better and know what she is. Not human I know. Not vampire. But whatever she is it will not affect my love for her."

"Yeah"

Then we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We are…..talking….like lo-…love sick…teenagers" Jasper said between his chuckles gasping for breath even though we don't need it. I nooded.

After we sobered up we decided to call Carlisle and Esme to come back to the house as they were gone hunting.

"Hello" Carlisle said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey dad, we invited-" I was cut off by him.

"Edward we'll see those things later but now I want you Jasper and Emmett at 238 street bungalow 1, Forks in one hour" And the line went dead. All three of us stared at the phone. This was very un-Carlisle like. And in one hour we have to pick up the girls. Shit.

"Let's call the girls and say that we'll have to cancel up today's plan" Jasper suggested sadly and Emmett was also frowning so was I the house suddenly looked glum.

"I don't have Bella's number" I told

"I don't have Alice's number also. " Jasper mentioned

"But I have Rosalie's number" Emmett smiled

"How?" I asked.

"20 questions" Was his clever answer. He dialed the number as Rosalie picked it up on the 3rd ring slightly breathless

"Hello"

"Umm.. Hi Rosalie I-"

"Hi Emmett, sorry but I have to cancel today's plans. Sorry again. Oh and Alice and Bella also said sorry to your brothers. See ya" The line went dead but not after we heard all three of them laughing. We all glanced at each other. Sadness filled through me. I was stupid enough to give a girl my heart in only hours and see it broken. My brother's thoughts mirrored mine.

For the first time heart-breakers hearts were broken.

_**Faith. Always have faith in your loved one. Trust. Always trust your loved one. Believe. Always believe your loved one. If you don't have Faith, Trust and Believe in them, How will you love them? live them? and cherish them?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The despair**

"_Umm.. Hi Rosalie I-"_

"_Hi Emmett, sorry but I have to cancel today's plans. Sorry again. Oh and Alice and Bella also said sorry to your brothers. See ya" The line went dead but not after we heard all three of them laughing. We all glanced at each other. Sadness filled through me. I was stupid enough to give a girl my heart in only hours and see it broken. My brother's thoughts mirrored mine._

_For the first time heart-breakers hearts were broken._

**EPOV**

To say that we were glum after the phone call was the understatement of the century. There was a emotion flood. Emmett was Angry not at Rosalie but at himself. His thought were something like

_Yeah Emmett she just smiled at you of pity. How can you believe that an angel like her could like a monster like you? It's not her fault it's yours. You fell in love with her in matter of seconds like a teenage boy. You know yourself that you still love her, heck you can die for her now. How did you think it she'll be accepting your proposal just after barely knowing you? Emmett you have gone mad. What the…._And started endless list of profanities in Emmett's head.

I would've found it hilarious if Emmett would not have been sad because he's talking to himself in 3rd person. Jasper was not better; his army mind was even now arguing with him one side consoling and the other side reasoning; I don't know how he lived with it but I guess this type of thinking call it consoling or reasoning is helping him and even me a little bit.

_No she loves you. She must've been caught up in something try to understand she loves you. _The jasper-consoling side said

_Yeah like she'll love you. You were just a toy for her_. _Don't tell yourself that her laughter wasn't of fun and that it did not hurt you._ The Reasoning side said which personally hate.

_Of course it hurts you. But it might be something important. SHE LOVES LOVE, nothing can overrule that_

_Yeah Yeah. But she DOES NOT LOVE YOU If she would have done so then she would have cancelled anything to meet you. You will cancel anything won't you?_

_Yes you would have- _Jasper's mind argument broke as he groaned obviously irritated from it like I was and Emmett looked like he was going to hit something or kill someone.

And for me I was paralyzed unable to move, unable to think. It felt like a part of me have been ripped from my chest. My heart demanded for Bella*wince*, her presence, her scent, her eyes, her lips, the way my arms cradled her, the way her body fit into mine, the way she looked into my eyes as she was seeing my soul. How in the world is it possible to feel like it?

So sitting on the couch I was finding solace in my brother's thoughts and thinking how lucky they were that at least they can think about Alice and Rosalie; I pathetically could not even think _her name_ without wincing.

So _now_ laying on the couch- I was fed up from sitting- I imagined. I imagined how would life been if things were different.

**Edwards Imagination**

_**(this is just imagination, not a real thing. Starts from-)**_

_After we sobered up we decided to call Carlisle and Esme to come back to the house as they were gone hunting._

"_Hello" Carlisle said as he picked up the phone.__**(Imagination starts after this line from chapter 6)**_

"_Hi dad, we just wanted to ask could you and mom come home. We ummm..Invited some girls-" I was cut off by Esme who probably snatched the phone from Carlisle._

"_Edward, Emmett and Jasper we taught you better than that what do you mean by inviting some girls-"Esme sounded like a mother who was scolding her children because they ate a lot of chocolate, But thankfully Jasper cut her off._

"_Mother" Said he "They are just not some girls, It's like…like….ummm….Mom?" _

"_Yes Jasper?" Esme said attentively like she was forcing her ears to listen more carefully like she missed something._

"_We're in love" All three of us screamed sure that the whole town of forks but it was not as loud as Esme's squeal that was much much louder than ours._

"_Stay we're you are we are rushing back home. When are they coming? Who are they? Names? And and wait…I'm coming home in a minute" She hung up but not before we heard a rush of wind signaling that she started running and Carlisle's yell telling her to slow down._

_For a second after she hung up three of us stared at phone then slowly looked at each other and…finally burst out laughing. We were still rolling with laughter when Esme burst through the door with the goofiest grin on her face and a tired looking Carlisle following behind._

_Before Esme could say a thing Carlisle turned to me "Your mother can run faster than you" Then he spoke to all three of us" the only thing stopping her was a reason that you guys gave her. I'm proud of you sons" He beamed at us proudly. Esme could no longer suppress her excitement and she finally asked "When are they coming?" _

"_In an hour and we'll go to pick them up in 45 minutes" Emmett answered_

"_ONE HOUR" Esme growled._

_Exactly 45 minutes of cleaning kitchen, cleaning the rugs, setting the dining table, re-arranging the parlor, cleaning our rooms, dressing up, bringing flowers, . You think that Jazz, Em and I should be excited but NO Esme was a lot more excited and made all of us do that work while she ordered us around saying "Edward that chair should on that corner" "Emmett no not that but that shirt" "jasper no only lilies and one red rose at centre" "Carlisle that rug is still not clean" Yeah you heard right Carlisle also helped her clean._

_Now we were sitting in Emmett's jeep ready to make our way to the girls house._

"_So Jazz what's the address?" Emmett asked._

"_How will I know? What about you, Eddie boy? Jazz asked me. Ignored the "Eddie boy" comment_

"_Great, just great. Now let's call them and ask" Emmett suggested._

"_I don't have Bella's number" I told_

"_I don't have Alice's number also. " Jasper mentioned_

"_But I have Rosalie's number" Emmett smiled_

"_How?" I asked._

"_20 questions" Was his clever answer. He dialed the number as Rosalie picked it up on the 3__rd__ ring._

"_Hello" Said she_

"_Hello Rosalie. We were just on our way to your house but we realized that we don't have your address." Emmett answered._

"_yeah, Sorry so right it down"_

"_Yes"_

"_It's 119 street 27 house"_

"_thanks Rosalie, We'll be there in ten minutes tops"_

"_yeah see ya' "_

"_See ya" _

_Emmett hung up the phone with a big smile on his face. As he turned right._

_Exactly in ten minutes we were standing in front of the girl's house. It was a small cozy home type looking very comfortable. I smiled as I saw Bella coming out of the door and Rosalie and Alice coming behind her. The three of them were looking gorgeous but my eyes were fixed on the brunette__wearing a long top and slacks with Uggs her hair curled a little and flowing because of the wind I took a step towards her as she came to me to hug me. I felt complete as the feeling of having her in my arms made me smile-"_

**Edwards Imagination Ends**

Jasper words got me out of my imaginary world " Stop Imagining"

"How?" I asked stupefied "How do know I was imagining?"

"Because I can only feel content imagining" That was Jasper answer. His voice was pained I could not show my emotions so I masked them; I masked them with my much practiced cool face. Jasper stiffened as he saw me, my face and said in a robotic voice " Come on we have to go to street 238 bungalow 1 "

I nodded as we filled into Emmett's jeep. We moved towards our destination as Emmett said " Guys I have a Good feeling about this"

"Yeah, we saw what your Good feelings do "Jasper said

"It was not my fault, Jasper" Emmet said back, little aggravated.

"yeah, yeah" jasper answered, sounding a little off.

"Don't Yeah- Yeah me" Emmett growled

"Guys STOP" I told them. I took a deep breath closing my eyes, leaning back in seat. How can some girls make such a difference in our lives? I already knew the answer because they were not some girls, they were special and now also in this situation I would do anything for Bella and….

…..and that thought scared me. How is it possible to feel like this? GOD! I'm badly in love with her. All three of us signed together. We slowly looked at each other and burst out laughing. I'm so happy that some things never change.

We neared our destination a scent filled my nose. Strawberry and freesias. Oh God! Now I'm imagining things. I'm going INSANE.

The bungalow was a four storey high and lavish. Very well maintained and designed with old Victorian feeling but still modern. Jasper rang the bell and the door opened.

To say we were shocked to see who were standing there was an understatement of the century…..

_**When you lose yourself in despair, only your thoughts to console you then look around, you'll sure find some reason to be happy.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Don't hate me. I promise to update a lot more on time and maybe twice a week for all you. But for most the thing is I love your reviews! you guys are amazing! These reviews make my day and help me write faster and eagerly because it's 1a.m at night when I'm posting it. I love you all voters and non-voters dearly. Please try to bear with me. And review I still can't thank you enough for reviews and next chapter will explain all the things of what was 'the understatement of the century".**

**-cc, Love ya'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Surprise!**

_The bungalow was a four storey high and lavish. Very well maintained and designed with old Victorian feeling but still modern. Jasper rang the bell and the door opened._

_To say we were shocked to see who were standing there was an understatement of the century….._

**CPOV {CARLISLE}**

Peace. Peace was the only word that came into my mind when the boys were off to school. This morning they were fighting like four-year-olds about who is better Spiderman, batman or superman. That discussion was the most…._amateur, _Yeah, amateur discussion I've ever heard. The boys mainly spend their nights like this because of nothing else to do. Esme and I were worried sick because our boys did not find someone, they did not have mates. It's been like ninety years with Edward, some two hundred years or less in jasper's existence and around fifty-five and sixty years of Emmett's lives and they did not find their soul mate.

Esme and I always tried our best to show them girls and even insisted them to date the Denali sisters, but everything went straight into the gutter. We wanted our boys settled and happy in their lives, even though they insist that they are happy, we know that without their mates a vampire can never be complete.

When I started my family with turning Esme first **(Yup, in my story Esme was turned first and then came Edward then Jasper and finally Emmett. Explained in detail at foot notes.)** I never thought that my family will be so big and happy.

"Lost in thoughts, my love?" Esme my wife asked.

"Yeah" I answered as she came and made herself comfortable on lap.

"And…Thinking about what?"

"Same old. Same old" I replied. She nodded. We've worried about them a lot so it wasn't a surprise to her if I was thinking about it. Esme sighed. I looked at her beautiful face questionably.

"Come on, let's go hunting" Said she as I nodded.

* * *

><p>"You recognize that scent?" Esme asked me. I nodded.<p>

Sometime later after hunting some lions, bears, Elks and deer; Esme and I came across some familiar scent and followed it to a old four storey house. That _has _to be our daughters house.

"OH MY GOD" Esme screamed and ran to front door with me trailing behind her as she rang the door bell rapidly. Surprisingly no one answered. Esme sighed, suddenly saddened. Maybe we misled the scent , we know they can change their scents easily.

"It's a long time, I miss them" Esme said. I did too. Ever since our three boys came we did not have time to visit them. I sighed as a Rosalie's BMW pulled in. Our daughters were dumbstruck as they saw we were waiting on the door.

"Surprise!" I called, as Esme and I were attacked by three balls of energy we call and love as our daughters.

**BPOV POV (Continued after chapter 6; that was last Bella's POV)**

"_What will I wear?" "What if I trip?" "What if they don't like us?" "Will they be overly protective or judgmental type?" "What if they did not like the concept of 'three mates for three brothers?' " "What if they did not like what we are?" "If they don't like us ,will the boys also not like us?" These and more questions were floating in the car and all of us were a nervous wreck. We've never been so nervous in our whole life that we are now. I took a deep breath and so did my companions and got out of the car and walked towards our house._

_To say we were shocked to see who were standing there was an understatement of the century….._

"Mom, Dad" Was what we thought as we saw Carlisle and Esme standing on our door step.

"Surprise" Dad said and three of us run at lightning speed to hug them.

When Carlisle and Esme were with the volturi, our dad (Ourounous) was curious about their diet and invited them to come "Up" and live with our family. For Around a century they lived with us attend Collin's engagement party and became like our second parents. After that it's been around ninety years and now we're seeing them.

"You forgot us" I whispered as all of us entered the house.

"You we did not, baby girl. We were just busy" Carlisle answered as all of us seated, Actually Mom and Dad seated the three of us sat around them on the floor.

"Yes, yes you were busy" Rose said sarcastically "What? You went on a long, long, very long honeymoon. God! So horny" I could tell that if they were human they would be blushing.

"No. There was no honeymoon, but guess what guys?" Mom asked

"What? What? Tell fast I'm dying here" Alice asked, always one for information.

"We have three sons" Mom squealed "They're Edward, Jasper and Emmett. When we left "Up", Carlisle worked in Chicago and changed Edward who was dying from Spanish influenza. After some 20 years Jasper came then Emmett was found when we were hunting attacked by a bear, Carlisle changed him. I can't wait till you meet the…." Mom continued to gush and squeal as I and my sisters tuned her out and realization hit us like fucking tons of bricks.

"_Oh, guys we met in an accident so we did not get a chance to formally introduce ourselves, let's do it now" Alice bounced as Jasper put a calming had on her shoulder and she calmly leaned into his touch._

_WOW Alice's sisters thought in wonder._

"_Fine with me" Bella said as Edward pulled a chair out for her on which she sat smiling at the gentleman as everyone else nodded._

"_Isabella Marie swan McCartney"_

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"_

"_Mary Alice Brandon McCartney"_

"_Jasper David Whitlock Cullen"_

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale McCartney"_

"_Emmett Ryan McCarty Cullen"_

_Oh my Emily Bronte!_

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" "Jasper David Whitlock Cullen" "Emmett Ryan McCarty Cullen" "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" "Jasper David Whitlock Cullen" "Emmett Ryan McCarty Cullen""Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" "Jasper David Whitlock Cullen" "Emmett Ryan McCarty Cullen" Cullen Cullen Cullen Cullen, Freaking Cullen.

Why, did we not figure this out earlier. Everything fell into place. The yellow eyes. The Cullen. The chivalry. We are idiots.

Now how do we tell Mom and Dad that their "Daughters" "fell in love" with their "Sons". Yes, love. It's like that only for us. The moment we see our mates face we know that they are like imprinting but our comes with that stupid magical kiss.

Now back to the point. How do we tell?

_Watch me _Rose thought.

"Mom,Dad" Rose said calmly" Bella is in love with Edward so is Alice with Jasper and I with -Da" Ouch. That was….Blunt.

They both sat there still and statue. Mom opened her mouth and closed then dad did the same and then mom repeated it. It would have hilarious if we weren't that scared of their rejection. It was like just minutes ago we were screaming questions at each other our cool and calm composed façade down revealing just some nervous girls.

Suddenly Esme exploded "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. THIS IS AMAZING.I LOVE IT. YOU GIRLS MADE ME SO HAPPY!." Esme hugged us so tight and so did Carlisle.

WE started explaining how we met. From the accident, to school, canteen, their thoughts, the invitation to meet their were catching on their lives , when Carlisle's phone rang.

"It's the boys" Carlisle said.

"Oh tell them to came here, but don't tell them it's us or why. It will be fun." Alice suggested.

"Oh and it will be a payback for my car" Rose said.

"Hell yeah" I joined in.

We all shuted-our-mouths-up as Carlisle started to talk.

"Hello" Dad said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey dad, we invited-"Edward was cut off by Dad.

"Edward we'll see those things later but now I want you Jasper and Emmett at 238 street bungalow 1, Forks in one hour" And Dad cut the call. It was very un-Carlisle like thing.

"Oh My God, we just have one hour to get ready" Alice screamed as she dragged us to her basement and Dad switched on the T.V knowing how Alice is and Mum followed us down.

"Okay so-"Alice was cut off as rose's phone started ringing.

She talked to Emmet and we laughed at the end. I know it would hurt them, but hey…It will be worth the wait.

_**Wait and patience are accompanied by love and reward.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay another chapter and again lovely reviews from the last one and I see you liked Edward's imagination.I know my chapter are taking week to update but their was Christmas and you you, shopping, gifts, decorations other , and Merry Christmas and New year. <strong>

**Now about the Familly thing.**

_You see that carlisle is 300yrs old and then things happend as Carlisle controlled his thirst and discovered hunting animals, mastered staying immune to blood in 100yrs. So Carlisle's 100yrs old now and not gone to saved and turned Esme who suicided because of obvious reasons in the books. Then they went to volturi and stayed their around 20 then Ourounous made them come "Up". Then after 110 Edward came, then came Jazz 20yrs later followed by Emmett 10yrs later._

_CONC. Edward 90, Emmett60 and Jazz 70 yrs with cullen otherwise he is 175-200 yr. old. So around 110 yrs Carlisle and Esme were "Up"_

**If any confusion, just PM me.**

** Most importantly:**

**Princesa11,NerdyGrl1996, Princessmiac, EvermoreTwilightFan,TwilightIsGreat,cbmorefie,loyal-girl4,M. Brittany Salyer,DreamerHorse,Mireads,hoaanhbg92, InazumaKumo,cottoncandybl52,denali1918,EvermoreTwilightFan, **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS and My dear cbmorefie your reviews keep me moving you are the best reader a author can ask for. So are "twinofdarkness", denali1918 ,TwilightIsGreat ,Pianogirl05 and vampirelove kittykat .**

**Oh and when I posted the last chapter I had 128 hits and the next day 487 hits! I could not believe my eyes. Oh and I also saw 172 visiters,and it was a little disappointing seeing alot of people are not reviewing, but on the happier note I love the people who are reviewing putting me in fav. auther and stories in their favs, and putting me on alert who were the above mentioned, but I still love the people who are not doing these things and hoping they came around. I love all of my ol' readers.**

**The next chapter should take a week or above as New year is coming and so are Parties. Yeah, I work hard and party harder.! :)**

**Looks like a long author's note sorry I usually don't write long author's note but you guys made me happy so I thought that I should give you some credit.**

**-cc**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Doubting and Proposing**

_"Okay so-"Alice was cut off as rose's phone started ringing._

_She talked to Emmet and we laughed at the end. I know it would hurt them, but hey…It will be worth the wait_

**EPOV (Cont. from chapter 7 that was last EPOV)**

_The bungalow was a four storey high and lavish. Very well maintained and designed with old Victorian feeling but still modern. Jasper rang the bell and the door opened._

_To say we were shocked to see who were standing there was an understatement of the century….._

Standing there in all glory were the three sister's but not only them but are parents were also there.

_What are Carlisle and Esme doing here?_

"Surprise!" All five of them screamed. Yeah surprise!

"What are you guys doing here?" Emmett asked. I would have asked the same question if I was not busy ogling Bella. She looked divine, even in simple skin tight jeans and jacket but the inner top, God_*Groan*_It makes the hormonal Edward came up.

"Oh it's a-" Esme was cut-off by Bella."Let them enter at least M-Mrs. Cullen" M-Mrs. Cullen? What was Bella going to say with M? I sighed I don't know why but I was feeling a little uneasy which was a little disturbing because as I'm around Bella and with Bella I'm always at ease. Maybe it was a fact that Bella don't know that I'm a vampire and I love her. Or maybe that my parents and The McCartney's here hiding something. I'm fucking confused.

_See my good feeling _Emmett thought to me smug.

As soon as we were seated, I noticed something different in Carlisle's and Esme's thoughts. They were very secretive like Esme was thinking

_Oh God! I'm Sooooo happy that my sons found their mates in my d-….. Oh I mean in these beautiful ladies. I so happy for them*cue to internal squealing*_

And Carlisle's thoughts

_I should have know this, how in the world did this escape my mind that-…..Never mind I happy for you Edward._

See, What did Carlisle knew? What was the "d-" Esme did not continue? While I was counting on these thoughts jasper's train of thoughts caught my interest.

_Alice. God she looks so beautiful. I love her playfulness, her hyper energy, Her way speaking, I love her so much. It does not matter how Mom and Dad, they Love her I love her and I will live with her, forever._

Silently thanking Jasper, I was grateful that I have Bella and I love her and Mom and Dad also adore her. Nothing else matters. It was just my curiosity but I will wait till they tell me.

And also curiosity killed the cat.

Now with my decision made I focused on Bella who was biting her lower but seemed completely at ease staring into my eyes as I stared into her deep, beautiful eyes trying to read her. And she slowly let go of her bottom lip.

Good only I get to suck it.

She smirked like she read my thoughts and winked at me.

"You guys want something? Water? Coke? Vodka? Scotch? Anything else?"

"Nope Bella, we are fine, but really vodka and scotch?" Emmett answered while Bella shrugged.

"So how did you guys meet?" Jasper asked the forgotten question.

"After school got over we went grocery shopping and there we met your parents." Alice answered

Strange. I remember that there were some props in the kitchen, why will we need more? Were they not gone hunting? Was-

I stopped myself again.

Patience.

Calm

Inhale

Exhale

…

Damn…..

These things do not come handy when you've lived a century.

Humph….

Patience.

**Emmett POV**

The rest of the evening went fairly nice with Carlisle and Esme telling the girls stories of our fight while they laughed on my jokes.

Before leaving I asked Rosalie on a date and now leading her to the backyard covering her eyes with my hand.

Cheesy

I know

I sent the rest of my family to hunting so there were no interruptions in backyard. The rose petals were laid, the candles were lit, the violin piece was playing, I have the necklace in place and surprisingly rose wore a short red dress that beside doing things to was matching with the necklace.

Yipeee

I'm the luckiest bastard.

Yay me.

I let my hand fall on my sides as Rosalie took in her surroundings and a huge smile broke on her face, my face mirrored hers.

I came in front of her and bowed my head putting on my 'charming pants off smile' and took her hand in mine.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" I drawled and she nodded.

We swayed gracefully with the music. My hands on her waist and her clasped behind my neck. I bent down and whispered "Turn around" in her ear, my voice husky.

She turned around and I placed the necklace on her neck. She gasped as she took a look at the necklace.

"You look beautiful rose." I whispered "Will this beauty who is giving me the joy of being in my arms be my girlfriend?"

This time she did not nod, nor did she say yes but attacked me with her lips.

God how much I love her

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late and comparatively small chapter, But I warned you earlier . I love reviews and hope to get a lot on this chapter. Pics on profile.<strong>

-cc


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Outcome of the kiss**

_"You look beautiful rose." I whispered "Will this beauty who is giving me the joy of being in my arms be my girlfriend?"_

_This time she did not nod, nor did she say yes but attacked me with her lips._

_God how much I love her_

**Emmet's POV**** (Cont****.)**

As soon as Rose's lips touched mine, I exploded. Exploded not in pleasure but in pain.

What is happening?

It was my last thought as everything went black.

**Rosalie's POV**

_How could I have been so stupid_ I thought to my sisters. I was crying, not crying, crying but a crying blubbering mess.

_Yes, we can see that_ Bella thought. I cried harder.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry rose, I…I, yes you were stupid, but, shit…don't…I just…JUST FUCKING STOP CRYING" Bella screamed. I stopped and glared up at her.

"Why do I stop? You know he's turning into one of us! I was so stupid to kiss him. I knew he was my mate but still I kissed him. He does not know what we are but he's turning into one of us. What if he does not like me, then? What if he hates me? I know it is not painful, it's just….I just…. should have told him about the rule…..I…..I just know" I sighed. I was a mess.

"No you are not a mess. I was a mistake. He loves you, It's Okay, we know you should have been careful and not kissed him until he knows, but when he wakes up, he'll be fine, HE'LL STILL LOVE YOU." Bella tried to make me understand.

"I've seen it rose; now all we have to figure out is how to tell the others." Alice said entering the room with shots of tequila.

_I love you al _I thought to her, winking. That pixie exactly knows what we need.

_Love ya too, Rose _SheThought

"Wait. Others?" Bella asked

"Yep, Carlisle and Esme will know what happened with one look on him." Alice motioned towards Emmet who lay on the bed still. His body was changing, still granite but soft, no more pale but normal. He was looking human, though he was far from it. A sob broke through me.

"Fill up the shots Alice then we'll call Mom and Dad, if they already don't know." Bella said. She was right we have to face our parents and Carlisle and Esme. Shit.

Alice poured our shots.

"At the count of three, sis" Bella said holding her shot glass.

"1" Bella counted. _To hope _she thought.

"2" Alice counted _To sisterhood _she thought.

"3" I counted _To love _I thought, bringing my shot glass to my mouth and drinking it.

"To my daughters" A male voice said from our doorway as the three of us spited our drinks out…..

**Edward's POV**

"I hope Emmett is done with his date." Jasper said as we ran to our doorstep.

We stopped short seeing what was lying on our doorstep. An invitation.

An invitation to…..

…Volterra.

* * *

><p><strong>trouble...trouble...trouble...<strong>

**Okay I'm in trouble sorry for not updating, a small chapter, and cliffie but guys I'm trying here and I'm also studying cut me some slack. I Loved your reviews for last chapter. I hope to reach 30 in this chapter.**

**Please read a story called 'The dawn of Forgiveness' by EdwardandAliceLover9.(it's in my favorites) It is a good story and please review.**

**Love you.**

**-CC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Still the same**

**Emmett POV**

"I think….wait is it what I think it is?"

What was happening? I do not know. Where am I? I do not know. What to do? I do not know. What do I know? I do not know. I'm going crazy. Can vampires go crazy? AGAIN I DO NOT KNOW.

_It's gonna be interesting sharing mind with him _A voice that sounded like Isabella's said. If I can hear her, why can I not see her? I'm blind. Oh my Hallelujah! God I'm blind. I mean I'm BLIND blind.

I heard a giggle then _No Emmie, you are not blind *giggle* _this was definitely Alice, with all those stupid amount of giggles.

_I take offence. You were hilarious. Do not hate my giggles _Alice said again. If I'm not blind then how am I not seeing anything?

_Because your eyes are closed Emmett _Rosalie said. Rose? Rosie? Where is she? What happened?

_Open your eyes, Love _It was Rose again. I tried to open my eyes but just as I opened them to see Rose hovering over me something clouded my eyes when I saw.

_Edward and Jasper standing in a huge_ room _in front of them were three throne's with three familiar red-eyed vampires sitting on them._

What is happening?

I don't know.

**Bella POV(cont. from last Rosalie's POV)**

I blinked.

I blinked again.

I rubbed my eyes.

"A call would've been better before showing up "Rosalie said. I nodded, so did Alice.

"a warning would've been better before this " Dad said, motioning to Emmett who looked more human now than vampire.

We so are not getting anywhere.

"Come sit, dad." I said.

"Is mom with you?" Asked Alice as our father seated himself.

"She's gone to get Carlisle and Esme. " Dad said. We took a deep breath.

Cue to awkward silence.

_Who do we tell, C and E this?_ Alice thought. Calling Carlisle and Esme, C and E. That we often do.

Or did.

_We won't need to tell_ I thought back and glanced at Emmett.

They both have witnessed both zenzoe's and Angelika's change. (If you don't remember who they are turn back to chapter 2)

Rose was still silent as we waited.

Waited for what to come.

Waited for Carlisle and Esme's reaction.

Waited-

Rosalie bursted into tears. We cannot do anything except to wait.

Alice and I moved towards Rosalie and uselessly tried to console her as our father disappeared from the room.

Ten minutes later, when he returned he was followed by our Mother, Carlisle and Esme.

Esme looked like she was going to faint.

"I think….wait is it what I think it is?" Esme said as we heard Emmett's thoughts. Yes, Emmett will also share his thoughts with us and his powers.

* * *

><p><strong>I know about the short chapter and the cliff, but the reviews last time disappointed me and I had a major writes block.<strong>

**sorry. Review.**

**love ya**

**-CC**


End file.
